


Back to the Beginning

by paramoreover



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, berts an asshole, gerard is so gay, so is Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramoreover/pseuds/paramoreover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was more than happy to finish off senior year deep in the closet, but someone finds you in a bathroom stall with another boy one time and suddenly you're the resident gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Morrissey, man?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals so this is like my first legit (?) fic that I actually am trying with so yeah I hope you guys like it!

Frank wasn't one to start fights. That didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t get into many, because he did. He figured that if there was a graduation award for the most fights to have ever gotten into during their time at good ol’ Belleville Collegiate, it would be none other than Frank Anthony Iero Jr. It’s just that the fights always found him. Whether he was walking down the hall or eating lunch, the same group always managed to seek him out.

 

It was always the same, and Frank found it a little monotonous. Sure he could be outspoken and come off as rude sometimes, but it’s not like he asked for beatings, but it still happened, and Frank had gotten used to adding it to his daily routine. Sadly, that meant that he often had to buy new shirts every so often to compensate, because if there was anything Linda Iero hated more than early winters, it was Frank going to school in dirty clothes (either way, he did it anyways).

 

That is how Frank found himself in the bathroom on a frigid October day trying to figure out how to get the blood out of his favorite shirt. Now there were two things for his mother to grumble about when he got home. The bell signaling lunch was over had rung approximately 20 minutes ago but Frank found himself giving less than a fuck about missing English. He didn’t care that Mr. Ross would probably give him that same frown, saying that ‘although it wasn’t as demanding as some courses, he should still try to at least show up’. He didn’t care that he was probably missing out on some golden explanation on why Richard III was a giant dickhead that would probably help with his exam. Those assholes ruined his shirt.

 

"Fucking assholes," he muttered his thoughts aloud, scrubbing furiously at his shirt. At this point it seemed that Morrissey would look like he was brutally shot at. As sick as it was, his mother wouldn't be the biggest fan of him coming home with another stained shirt, so Frank begrudgingly added another few pumps of soap to a new wad of tissue paper and continued scrubbing at his chest.

 

“Why,” scrub “did you have to choose,” scrub “today,” scrub “when I was wearing this shirt,” scrub “ like thanks guys love you too.” At this point Frank was rubbing hard enough to start a fire, and yet the only results were his shirt stretching and little flecks of paper towel now stuck to him. Through his little monologue, he failed to notice the sound of fast approaching sneakers hitting the floor until the door slammed open.

 

He knew this kid, Gerard -something to do with directions. He also knew why they chased him down.

 

See, Frank was the usual easy target; short, lip rings that apparently pissed a lot of people off, different hair, tattoos that were obviously illegal, snarky as hell and all together a bit of an asshole if he didn’t like you. Gerard got the shorter end of the stick.

 

Gerard was snarky, wore too much black, an art student, but above everything else Frank could have listed, he was gay and very open about it. Now Frank had no problem with that at all (seeing as how he was just trying to get out of high school before coming out to his mother), but there were some people that did have a problem.

 

More specifically Bert McCracken and his gang of fun-loving pals, and by fun-loving Frank meant giant douche-wads that really needed to get their priorities straight. Bert and Frank used to get along back in elementary until high school started and where Bert made friends, Frank got tattoos. That was enough to set them apart, enough for Bert to start picking on him. His group, Jepha, and these two absolute idiots Justin and Aaron, were the usual tormentors. They started hanging out in grade 9 and somehow throughout the year gained the attention and acceptance from the school, and have been reigning ever since. Frank never really understood what was up with that. Half those guys had more similarities with the people they picked on, but to each his own, right? But back to the matter on hand.

 

“Did you hear that scream?” Fuck. Who screamed?

 

“Sounded like Iero. What a good luck charm.” That half-witted joke was followed by laughter and footsteps. Thanks for the comment Aaron, Frank rolled his eyes internally.

 

“Dude,” Gerard glared at Frank. It was then that Frank realized that the high scream had left his mouth, as he stood there still mid scrub with his mouth open in terror, staring at the boy leaning against the door.

 

“Thanks,” Gerard snapped and ran into the only other open stall in the bathroom. Frank snapped out of his trance and dropped his soapy wad into the sink. At this point, they had an idea they were in the bathroom, so there was no chance that Frank would get anywhere by running down the hall, they would see him right away. That left the locked stall donning the ‘Out Of Order’ sign ever so graciously taped to the door. On any usual occasion, Frank would just crawl under and chill there, but if Frank had the choice of spending any time with whatever was creating that rancid smell or surrendering himself, let’s just say Frank would rather go home with a black eye than take his chances with the stall.

 

“How much you wanna bet he accidentally ran into the girls bathroom?” Jepha laughed from outside the door.

 

“No, that scream was too low to be a girl, I’m telling you, ten bucks says it was Frank,” Justin replied. The footsteps were almost at the door at that point. So Frank did the only logical thing he could think of. He scrambled under the door into Gerard’s stall.

 

“What the fu-“ Frank slammed his hand over Gerard’s mouth as they plastered themselves to the wall. Gerard squirmed trying to get his hands up to uncover his mouth, but froze once they heard noises.

 

For a few seconds it was quiet, and Frank almost thought they were in the clear-

 

-until the door slammed open and four pairs of feet lazily shuffled into bathroom.

 

“Dude what the hell is that smell?” Justin coughed.

 

“There’s no one here, come on let’s go it smells like shit,” Jepha turned to leave.

 

“No, he’s here.” Frank could hear the smile in Bert’s voice. Suddenly, the bathroom doors started shaking as Bert banged on the ‘Out Of Order’ stall. “Come on Gerard, we won’t hurt you, you in here?” he laughed, banging the door, as his cronies stood behind him smirking and watching.

 

“Hey, we know you’re in here fag, just make it easier for us all and come out,” Justin laughed.

 

Frank could feel the sweat forming on his brow and his left hand becoming moist; the hand still plastered to Gerard’s mouth. He slowly removed it, lowering it and discretely wiping it on his pants. The two boys stood chest to chest, trying to make their breathing as quiet as possible.

 

Never standing so close to the other boy before, he realized Gerard was only a few inches taller than him. His hair was greasy and long, and you could tell it had been dyed a jet black at some point. He had a strong jawline, and his skin was pale even in the dim light of the stall. Gerard’s eyes were scrunched closed, as if he thought that if he couldn’t see where he was, maybe he wasn’t there to begin with. In between studying Gerard and controlling his breathing, the door of their stall slammed open catching him off guard.

 

“Aw, what’s this Gerard, you finally found a boyfriend? What a good choice to choose Iero, at least he doesn’t have to bend far down to suck your dick,” Bert laughed. Frank could feel Gerard freeze and his breathing rate increasing.

 

“Hey, I mean at least someone will get on their knees for him, unlike you,” Frank shot back untangling himself from Gerard, going to face Bert.

 

And this is why Frank got involved in a lot of fights. He didn’t know when to shut up.

 

“Fucking faggot,” Bert sneered, winding up to punch Frank. Frank steeled himself and closed his eyes, getting ready for the inevitable impact.

 

“Wait!” Frank heard, then what he though was the sound of skin slapping skin. Frank opened an eye and Gerard was standing in front of Frank, Bert looking astonished and rubbing his cheek.  It was the sound of someone being slapped. Gerard had slapped Bert. Slowly, Bert started laughing until all four of them were were clutching their stomachs. Frank and Gerard stood there, still terrified.

 

“Holy shit man,” Jepha wheezed, “he just fucking slapped you man! What a fucking fag!” At that point Bert was hunched over almost in tears.

 

“That was too” Bert paused to wipe a stray tear away. “That was what I call golden. What the fuck was that, what kind of guy slaps?” Bert wore his huge post-laugh smile, and if Frank weren’t still terrified of getting beat up he would find the sight almost nostalgic.

 

“As beautiful as that was, we have unfinished business.”  

 

With that Bert threw a punch, landing a hit on Gerard’s right eye with a satisfying smack. That caused him to stumble back into Frank, who let out a satisfying “Oof!” The force of the impact knocked them both over, sending them both to the floor. On the way down, Frank felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and his hearing started to get cloudy.

 

“Come on guys, let’s go.”

 

Frank heard it, but it was the last thing he was thinking about as he watched the world in front of him get hazier and darker until he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard worries too much.

Gerard was anxious to say the least. Yeah, his eye was a little sore but this kid was not waking up. Gerard liked to use ‘this kid’ instead of his name because then maybe he wouldn’t seem so creepy to everyone else. Okay, he knew Frank. Of course he knew who Frank Iero was, apparently the only other kid that got beat up as much as he did. He also was aware of how cute Frank was, how adorable he was when he was angry, how hot he was when he was pushed up against the bathroom wall with his hand over his mouth-

 

So this kid wasn’t waking up.

 

In the bathroom, Gerard just had to fall into Frank. He just had to hit his head. Gerard just had to awkwardly drag his body through the hall and linger while the nurse fretted over him. Scrap that, Gerard was anxious as hell. Why weren’t they going to the ER? Why were they just sitting there when this angel of a boy wasn’t waking up? Did he mention Frank wasn’t waking up?

 

A sharp pain on his thumb and blood pricking through the skin interrupted his train of thought. Who thought hangnails were ever a good idea, he thought, sticking the cut in his mouth to suck on it, which was obviously the best thing to do in terms of first aid. First aid. Frank. Wait, how’s Frank doing?

 

Just like that he was back on track.

 

“Gerard?” He ripped his thumb out of his mouth. His eyes travelled to the school nurse, a middle-aged woman in a grey cardigan with her hair loosely tied back, her eyes warm but tired.

 

Yes?” He stood up hopefully. Oh god, what if something happened to him while he was sleeping? What if Frank was never going to wake up?

 

“Is he okay? Has he woken up yet? He’s been out for so long and shouldn’t we take him to the hospital?” Gerard bombarded her with questions.

 

“Gerard, Gerard, calm down, he’s fine don’t worry. He woke up around five minutes ago.” Gerard let out a sigh of relief. “And he was out for maybe 20 minutes, so I think he’ll be fine without the medics,” she smiled. Gerard felt his face heat up.

 

“Can I,”

 

“Yes, he’s up and functioning perfectly fine for someone in his situation, you can see him before you two go speak to Mr. Stump.”

 

“Thank you.” Gerard made his way to the door, but stopped. Wait. Would Frank think it was weird that he was so anxious to see him? Or the fact that he waited around? Should he just leave?

 

“Uh Gerard?” Shit. Abort. Abort. Abort.

 

“Dude, you okay?” Say something!

 

“Hi?” It came out more as a question as Gerard stood in the door panicking. Frank was starting to worry too. How hard did Bert hit the guy?

 

Gerard felt a presence behind him, the nurse was standing there trying to get in, which meant he had to go in. All chances of running away were pointless. He stiffly made his way to the bed were Frank was sitting up.

 

“How are you, how are you feeling?” Gerard asked mostly to the floor. He could feel his face going warm. Less than 2 minutes and you’ve already embarrassed yourself, great job, he thought to himself. Frank scratched the back of his head while stretching his neck.

 

“Head feels a little messed up, and I probably have a sick bruise but I’m not dead so that’s great, right?” Frank attempted at lightening the mood. Gerard let out a small laugh.

 

“Yeah, I mean I’d be upset, it would suck if you had died.”

 

“So you’d be upset?” Frank smirked. Gerard wished for a quick painless death at that moment.

 

“Not like, no I mean you know, who wants to die? I mean some people do but you know, to die, that way, in a bathroom because I fell on you. That would suck.” Gerard was wondering what was taking his quick and painless death so long.

 

“Aw, warms my heart” Frank patted his chest dramatically “that you would miss me.” Gerard attempted a weak smile to cover his embarrassment. At least Frank wasn’t kicking him out of the room, that’s good right? Gerard thought.

 

“Thanks, by the way.” Frank looked down suddenly shy, studying his hands. “Like not just slapping Bert, which was hilarious, but pretty cool, but waiting around for me, you didn’t have to, you know,” Frank peeked through the hair falling through his face. Gerard was a little dumbfounded, his cheeks tingling.

 

“I jut wanted to make sure you woke up, I mean it was my fault they beat you up again.” Apparently both their hands were the mot interesting things in the world.

 

“Again?”

 

“Dude, I know the print on your shirt. Morrissey didn’t get shot in the head, even though it does look a little cool,” Gerard laughed.

 

“That’s what I said!” Frank joined Gerard’s laughter. The noise caught the attention of the nurse who looked over from her desk.

 

“Looks like you’re feeling better Frank,” she said, filling out a form. “You know the deal, if you feel any dizziness or nauseated, come straight back to me. Any developing sensitivity to sound or light, report back to me. You seem fine from the tests I ran on you so you’re good to go.” She ripped out the form to give to the Principal as Frank got out of bed slowly. “And your nose is fine, don’t worry, you’re just a heavy bleeder,” she reassured him.

 

“But please, try to stay out of trouble for a bit. You’re lucky, you took a hard hit to the head and there’s no sign of concussion, but another blow and I don’t know how lucky you’ll be then.” Frank thanked her profusely as they left, shutting the door behind them.

 

“So are you ready to go face Mr. Stump?” Gerard grimaced, and Frank laughed at his expression.

 

“Come on, it’s not like we did anything wrong, well technically it was self defense, but its Mr. Stump, possibly the nicest man in the school,” Frank smiled trying to cheer up Gerard. He just sighed in response and started walking, Frank speeding up to catch up.

 

“I’m trusting you man, I mean I’ve known you one day and you’re already getting me into trouble,” Gerard allowed a small smile to slip through. He could feel Frank beaming beside him, and the thing was that Gerard did trust Frank. He trusted him completely, and that scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but i thought it would be best to just end it before starting a whole new scenario u feel  
> also school is a bitch
> 
> so yeah super short chapter, but i'll try and make up for it??? yeah


End file.
